Monster
by Yuuki226
Summary: Antonio wakes up in a cold sweat from a bad dream, but what happens when Bella tries to ask about the painful memories he had to relive? SpaBel Pretty short Human AU WARNING: This is a story about scars and traumatizing things, so if you don't like things of that nature, or it's triggering, please do NOT read this.


Antonio awoke with a start and sat up in bed. He panted in fear and swallowed the excess spit in his mouth before glancing over at the woman beside him. Bella's chest still rose and fell softly as she remained in the clutches of sleep. He sighed to calm himself and wiped the freezing sweat from his forehead. His body slowly lurched from the bed as his feet padded against the soft carpeted floor, bringing him towards the adjoined bathroom. He turned on the light and shut the door before sinking down onto the cold tiles. He buried his face into his hands and began to cry. Shuddering and silent sobs shook his body mercilessly as he cried. He wiped his eyes and looked down at his arms, which he always kept bandaged. Just the sight of them reminded him of the nightmare that kept reoccurring It was always the same order, the same events, the same people. It was always of memories, true events, the reasons he had to cover his forearms. And every once in a while he would remember that terrible time in his life, and he would break down.

He wiped his eyes once more and stood. His shaky legs carried him to the sink. He propped himself up against the porcelain sink by his arms and stared into the mirror. His brown curls were a disheveled mess, and his deep, forest-like eyes were filled with pain and self pity. Then his eyes drifted downward. They landed on the tied off ends of the bandage. He took a deep breath and reached up to untie the one on his left arm just as there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Toni? Sweetheart, are you okay?" He heard Bella's concerned voice, but his subconscious chose to ignore her as he ripped the bandage from his arm. He stared down at the offensive expanse of skin. The rise and fall of the ugly scars left by a cruel man with a knife, the deep, red indents of cigarette burns, and even a brand symbol. Two large initials and a family crest that showed he 'belonged' to someone. Then he ripped the other bandage off, and examined the huge burn scar that extended from his shoulder to the back of his hand. A small gasp was heard from behind him as he whipped around to see Bella standing just past the door frame Her eyes bore into his uncovered arms as she stared in shock and horror. Toni stared, unmoving, as she took in the ghastly scars with wide eyes. He sighed and felt himself begin to tear up before he turned away from her.

"Don't look at me Bella…I'm a monster. A terrifyingly horrible monster." She slowly took a few steps toward him and reached out a hand.

"Toni, you're not a monster. Believe me, there's no way you could ever be a monster. You're the sweetest, and most beautiful person I know. You can't be a monster." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled the broken man into her slightly. He didn't object and turned to bury his face into the crook of her neck while wrapping his arms around her midsection in the process.

"You're going to leave me now, aren't you Bella? Now that you've seen my scars, you're thinking of leaving me, aren't you? You're going to leave me. Just like Lovino, and Francis, and Gilbert, and everyone else. I'll end up alone. Like always." She shook her head and used a hand to rub his back soothingly.

"Of course not, I'd never leave you Toni. I love you too much dear. You're very precious to me." He listened to her speak calmly before he pulled away a bit. She nodded and left him for only a moment to grab some fresh gauze before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She made him she sat down and motioned for him to sit next to her. Once he was seated, she took his arm in her soft hands as gently as possible and began to examine it curiously. She let one hand glide over the indents and puffs of the scars lightly and looked up to meet his eyes before she brought each scar to her lips. She kissed them lightly, letting her soft lips graze them for just a moment before she moved to the next one. Toni watched as she moved down his arm gently. He felt the terrible memories slip further and further away as she progressed until he was breathing properly again.

"Toni, if you can, will you tell me the story behind these scars? I wanna hear it so I can help you." He looked away towards the wall indecisively as she watched him. He sighed and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair before opening his mouth.

"They're all from a terrible time in my life. It was during my military days, and I was captured as a prisoner of war. A man with blonde hair and large eyebrows was assigned to be my captor. Every night he would torture me in many ways to try and get information out of me. Some were cigarette burns," he gestured to the small scars, "others by cutting me until I broke," his hand traced a long gash lightly as he stared down at the sheets, "once he set my right arm next to hot coals, and would scoot them closer every time I told him I didn't know anything." He gently rubbed his right arm with a sad expression, "I eventually just kept my mouth shut and he ended up dumping the coals onto my arm. One of the earlier days, he caught me gripping my rosary and praying. He immediately ripped it from my hands and neck before breaking my left hand." He paused for a moment to grip Bella's hand before continuing. "The worst had to have been the night before I was liberated. That night he even branded me. Once done, he held my still sizzling arm up to the thin bit of light from a nearby candle and told me 'See these initials? They're to show you and the world that you will always belong to me.' After he left me I broke down crying and didn't stop until I passed out. The next day all I remember was praying as my rescuers broke through the door." Bella stared at him for a moment before she pulled him into her with a gentle kindness.

"Antonio, I'm so sorry you had to go through that my love. I wish there was some way for me to heal you completely, but I know there's not. Though I want you to know, that if you ever need me in ANY way, then please, don't hesitate to talk to me. I love you so much, that nothing else matters to me." Toni smiled and held her closer to him.

"I love you too Bella, and thank you so much for understanding and loving me all the same." They pulled away and shared a brief, but passionate, kiss together before she picked up the gauze and wrapped his arms.

"There, now, why don't we try to sleep the rest of the night, eh? And in the morning, I promise, I'll be here and I'll be making you delicious waffles and bacon." Toni laughed and kissed her head. They both settled down in the covers and turned off the light.

"Good night Toni."

"Good night Bella."


End file.
